


Jealousy

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	Jealousy

Reader’s POV  
I was sitting at the bar in the clubhouse and texting a couple friends when Juice came and sat in the seat beside me. Juice and I had been best friends since he joined and in all honesty I was kind of in love with him. Not that anything would happen of course. I was Tig’s daughter and I was overweight. Juice would never think of me that way.  
“You coming to the party tonight babygirl?” He asked me.  
“Um… I don’t know.” I shrugged.  
“Oh come on… You haven’t been to one in months. I miss having my girl to keep me company. Plus it’s going to be one of the biggest parties we’ve had since multiple charters are coming down.” He smiled and nudged me lightly. I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
“I don’t have anything to wear.” I told him.  
“Oh no problem! I’ll call Lyla and have her bring you something. She owes me a favor anyways.” Juice said and before I could protest he was getting up and pulling his phone out. I sighed and went behind the bar to get a drink. It was going to be a long night. About an hour later I was being dragged into Lyla and Opie’s house.  
“Why couldn’t we have just done this in my dorm at the clubhouse…” I whined. I had been living at the clubhouse for about a year.  
“Because I didn’t want anyone walking in and seeing you before we were done and I didn’t want you walking into the party until you were absolutely smoking.” She said while pulling me into her room. I pouted.  
“What about Opie? He could walk in and see me.” I said and sat on the bed.  
“No he can’t. I kicked him out of the house and told him not to come home until after the house for this reason.” She said.  
“You know you don’t have to do this? Juice shouldn’t have wasted this favor on me.” I said as she walked to the closet and pulled out a whole bunch of shopping bags. My eyes widened at the sight of them.  
“Oh please I’m doing this because I want to. I told Juice to save the favor I owed him because I wanted to do this.” She said and sat the bags on the bed. “Now I got all sorts of different dresses and some shoes. We need to hurry and pick out them so i can get started on your hair and makeup.” She told me and passed me three dresses to go try on first. I went to her bathroom and started trying on dresses.  
“When can we stop?” I asked after trying on the eighth dress.  
“When we find the one dress that is going to make Juice’s jaw drop and hopefully another part of him rise.” She winked at me and I blushed hard.  
“Now.. why would I want that?” I asked while trying to will my blush away.  
“Come on everyone even your dad knows you are in love with him well besides him of course and don’t even try to deny it.” She shrugged.  
“It doesn’t matter he’s never going to think of me like that. Not when there are girls like you and Tara and even the croweaters around.” I told her. She shook her head and looked through the bags and smirked as she pulled out another dress.  
“I think this one is going to be it.” She threw the dress at me and rushed me back into the bathroom. I sighed and pulled off the last dress, I put on this one and paused to look at myself in the mirror. Wow, I had to admit I looked kinda sexy in this one. It was a black leather corset dress that stopped at my thighs.  
I turned and opened the door slowly. Lyla was looking at shoes and had her back to me. I made a noise and she turned towards me. When she did her jaw drop and her eyes got wide.  
“Fuck I’m good.” She smiled. “Here, put these on with it.” She threw a pair of black heels with studs on the heels at me. I nodded and put them on too. She then pushed me towards a chair facing away from the mirror and began to work on my hair and makeup. After she was done she turned me towards the mirror and my jaw dropped. She did very subtle makeup that highlighted my eyes and my hair was in soft waves. For the first time I really felt beautiful. I tried not to cry as I looked at Lyla.  
“Thank you.” I said to her. She hugged me from behind.  
“You are very welcome. Now let’s go show you off.” I laughed and stood up. “By the way Juice is going to go crazy when he sees you.” I rolled my eyes at her.  
“Yeah right.” I said with a tiny laugh.  
“No seriously. Juice is in love with you too. Now all you have to do is make him admit it.” She smirked. I couldn’t believe what she was saying.  
“No way.” I said to her while looking at her like she was crazy  
“Don’t believe me? Well I dare you to dance and flirt with some other guys tonight and watch how jealous he gets.” She said.  
“Fine but when he doesn’t get jealous at all you owe me 10 bucks.” I said.  
“Deal! And when he does get jealous you owe me 10 bucks.”  
“Deal.” With that we head to her car and drove back to the clubhouse. By the time we got there the party was in full swing. I had never seen a party this big. There was people everywhere and hardly any place to park luckily Opie had saved Lyla a spot. Lyla got out first and rushed over to Opie. I got out of the car nervously and Opie’s eyes widen seeing me.  
“Damn you are gonna break some hearts tonight.” He said as he pulled me into a hug. I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
“Let’s go inside.” I said and Opie and Lyla headed inside with me. 

Juice’s POV  
I sighed and looked at my phone again. You should be here by now. Where the hell were you?  
“Jesus fucking christ.” Chibs said. I looked over at him confused. He nodded his head towards the door and I looked over. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as my eyes landed on you. Seeing you in that dress had me breathing hard and a bit dizzy. I had been in love with you for a couple years but hadn’t wanted to make a move in case you didn’t feel the same way. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by letting my feelings known but seeing you in that dress all I wanted to do was go over there and rip it the fuck off of you.  
“Holy fuck…” I finally managed to whisper. I heard Chibs chuckle but didn’t look at him.  
“Aye boy if you don’t take the lass home tonight I just might.” Chibs said to me. That made my fists clench and I looked at him angrily.  
“Don’t even think about it.” I growled at him. He smirked and shrugged at me.  
“If I don’t and you don’t, maybe that Son that’s over there flirting with her will.” He said. My head snapped back to look at you and sure enough there was a son from another charter flirting with you. He was about our age and heavily tattooed with a stupid smirk on his face that I wish itching to knock off. You were talking and blushed at something he said to you. My blood boiled. Fucking god! That should be making you blush, I thought. My fists shook as the jackass reached over and pulled you to him by your waist. I jumped up off the couch and walked over just as he was leaning in to whisper something in your ear. I ripped him away from you with a growl and stood in between you two. I was facing him and glaring at him.  
“Hey what’s your problem brother?” He glared back.  
“Fuck off.” I told him.  
“Why? She yours?” He asked with a smirk.  
“Yes she is and if you ever even look at her again I’ll rip your fucking head off.” I snarled at him. He rolled his eyes but walked away.  
“Fine whatever.” He said as he left. I let out a deep breath and turned to face you. You had an eyebrow raised at me.  
“I’m yours huh?” She said.  
“Yes.” I pulled you close and kissed you hard. You kissed back just as hard. Too soon you pulled away and I tried to pull you back but you stopped me.  
“Hold on.” You said.  
“Why?” I pouted. You giggled at me.  
“I owe Lyla 10 bucks. Once I’m back would you like to continue in my dorm?” You asked with a smirk.  
“Fuck yes.” I said. You laughed and gave me a quick kiss before going to Lyla and passing her a 10. You came back and took my hand. I smirked and pulled you back towards the dorms with me.


End file.
